


Larger Than Life

by mcfuck



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Questioning character, Rated teen for language, i need more of this ship in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfuck/pseuds/mcfuck
Summary: liam figures out he likes dudes with the help of a very tall alien. desperate pining ensues





	Larger Than Life

Jaal Ama Darav was distinctly alien, and Jaal was male, and until now Liam had not considered himself interested in either. He expected to discover a lot of new things in Andromeda, but not his sexuality.

 

But he found his eyes being drawn to the Angara whenever they were in the same room together. He was larger than life, fascinating and open and honest like no one else he ever had ever known back on earth. And the day of the armor exchange was far from being the start of Liam's... interest. 

 

Jaal had his full and undivided attention from the very second they first made eye contact. Just shaking his hand made Liam's heart skip a beat or two, his own looked so very tiny in comparison. Those huge, bright blue and downright  _ soulful _ eyes boring into his own made him weak at the knees, and a hopeful little voice in the back of his mind made him wonder whether or not Jaal would catch him if his legs did happen to buckle under his own weight.

 

His rich, baritone voice rumbled in his chest like an earthquake when he spoke, and while Liam was not a religious man, he would swear on his life that the sound of Jaal's booming laughter, or even the slightest chuckle was a gift from God himself. 

 

He's even hear Jaal  _ purr _ . Of all the fucking adorable sounds he could make, and it had to be a purr. 

 

Liam found Angaran biology endlessly fascinating. The bony protrusions on their chests, the neck flaps (jowls? Who knows), the absolutely  _ ridiculous _ size of them- all of it was wonderful in his eyes. Particularly the way that the all smell inexplicably fantastic, it must be a miracle. The human could spend hours watching Jaal, whom he considered the most gorgeous specimen of the species by far.

 

Though there was not a chance in hell that Kosta would admit this to himself, he had it bad. He fell for Jaal Ama Darav in the exact way he had fallen off one of the Tempest’s balconies yesterday- unexpectedly, and in a highly embarrassing manner. 

  
Maybe it was love, maybe just infatuation, maybe only an intense aesthetic appreciation. Liam wasn’t sure, he was still in the process of coming to terms with these new feelings. All he was sure of is that he had fallen hard for this gorgeous, kind, and loveable alien, and there was definitely no going back now.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know people call this ship Jaam? that's cute as fuck tbh


End file.
